Illness
by Shinigami Miya Mizu
Summary: Ch. 7 is up! Himeno one day passes out suddenly from a mysterious illness. What are the Leafe Knights going to do without a Pretear to fight against the Princess of Darkness?
1. Chapter I

Author note: I really don't know what to say. The disclaimer is on my profile. I guess the only thing I can say is enjoy.

Mannen, Hajime, and Shin played outside the mansion that belonged to Himeno's stepmother when Goh appeared in front of them. Goh looked nervous and worried. "What's wrong?" Mannen asked running up to Goh. "What happened?"

"No time to explain. Go up to Himeno's room. I have to go get Sasame and Kei. Hayate is already there." With is last finally words Goh left.

"What happened to Himeno? Is she okay?" asked a sad little Shin. Tears had already formed and were preparing to fall from his eyes.

Hajime hated to lie to Shin, but he hated a crying Shin more. "She's okay. I'm sure it's nothing. Let's just get up to her room, and find out. The three boys entered the mansion keeping an eye out for the old baldy butler man. Finally reaching Himeno's room, they slowly opened the door, and poked their three heads in.

"Who's there?" Before the boys could answer Hayate was already opening the door the rest of the way to answer his question. "Oh. It's your three. Hurry up and get in here. You're letting in a draft."

"Well, Hayate. What's up? Why are we here?" asked Mannen moving out of the doorway along with a following Hajime and Shin.

Hajime looked up at Hayate. "Yea. Is Himeno alright?"

Shin stood right beside Hajime. "Yea, is Himeno okay?"

Hayate turned quickly towards the bed, and started walking towards it. "Lets wait for everyone to arrive." Moments later everyone of the Leafe Knights were present.

Kei looked extremely pissed to be pulled out of worked, and Sasame just stood for a second, till noticing, "hey, where's Himeno? If what you have to tell us is so important shouldn't se be here."

Goh looked at Hayate. "Actually, what we have to tell you is about her."

"All the more reason for her to be here." snapped Kei.

"She can't." All the Leafe Knights, excluding Goh, looked at Hayate after his comment.

Shin pulled on Hayate's sleeve, "what do you mean Himeno can't?"

Goh sighed, "she's ill. She's at the hospital unconscious, and the doctors don't know what's wrong with her."

Mannen ran up to Goh, and grabbed the front of his shirt. "Damn Goh. How do you know? What happened? You were supposed to watch her today. What the hell happened to her?"

"MANNEN!" At the sudden outburst from Hayate, Mannen let go, and seat on the floor. "Don't go blaming Goh. Nobody knows what's wrong."

Sasame gazed at Hayate. "What do you mean nobody knows what's wrong? Hayate, just tell us what happened."

Hayate took a seat upon the bed. The bed was nicely made, and everyone took a seat somewhere within the room for Hayate's story. "Well, it started with my shift to watch her. She woke up as usual, and said good morning to her mother's plants. It was only a few minutes later that Himeno started gradually looking tired, and depressed. I thought she just a had the flu or something so I didn't give any heed to it.

At the breakfast table, Himeno was looking pale so I made the suggestion that Himeno should stay home from school. But Himeno wouldn't hear of it. She still got ready, her sisters left without her, and she again ended up walking to school."

Goh leaned forward and started his part. "So, it was turn to watch her. I followed her to school, got accused of being a stalker, and had rocks thrown at me by these kids."

Mannen raised his hand. "Sorry Goh. That was kinda us. Why didn't know it was you honestly."

"Why you little -"

"Goh. Mannen. Calm down. Continuing, Himeno got home from school and was exhausted. But she kept mumbling on about having things to do, and homework. She was watering her plants when her father called her to his art room. I entered the room just before she did to help out her father. He checked her head to find she had a fever. As he was leading her out to take her to bed, she started falling over. I caught her. Her body was hot all over. Every inch. So her father and stepmother took her to the emergency room. I received a call from him a few minutes before Goh went to get you. She's unconscious and will be staying there for a while."

Hajime this time raised his hand. "Wait a second. With her in the hospital, what are we supposed to do about our Pretear?"

"Well, that's why I had Goh obtain each of you so we can discuss this."

Sasame was still gazing at Hayate. "Now Hayate. You know we can't do anything against the Princess of Darkness."

"I know. But there still has to be another way. We can't just sit around here while here while the Princess of Darkness steals all of the leafe from this world."

"Hayate, you know as well as I do that, that's all we can do."

"Yea. I know."


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

Hayate and Sasame sat discussing what they should do about a Pretear when Hajime ran up to Sasame. "I want to see Himeno."

Shin and Mannen nodded enthusiastically. "We want to see Himeno too."

Before Hayate could say anything Kei stepped up. "We still have to keep watch on her. Especially now. What'll happen if she were to be attacked now?"

Sasame looked at his feet. "That's true. Hayate stay here. If you turn up missing, Himeno's family might get suspicious. I have to go back to the studio."

"And I have to finish up at work too. But I'll watch in the morning." suggested Kei.

Goh let out a sigh. "I guess that leaves me with watching her tonight." And without a spoken word, he knew who else he was babysitting. "Along with the kids huh?"

Sasame nodded. As Goh placed his head down in defeat, Mannen ran up to him. His hand in a fist threatening Goh as much as it could. "Who you calling kids? We're Leafe Knights too."

"Yes you are, but you're still kids." said Hayate. "Now, why can't I watch Himeno?"

"Because you need to maintain your job here. Find out what you can about Himeno's condition, and update Kei tomorrow morning."

"Understood. What are you and Kei going to down as soon as you're done with your work?"

"We'll most likely just patrol around the city for anything suspicious."

"We will?" asked Kei. Interested to hear what else he's going to do.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"We don't know what's wrong with Himeno, so maybe the Princess of Disaster is behind this. If she is I don't want to wait for her next move. We'll patrol."

"But without a Pretear what do you suggest we do if we do find something?"

"Anything that'll help."

* * *

Goh, Mannen, Hajime, and Shin were in Himeno's room. It was after visiting hours and the room was dark. Shin walked up to Himeno's bed and placed his hand on hers. "Is she alright? She looks white."

Mannen placed a hand on top of Shin's shoulder. "She's fine. She just needs slee-" Mannen stopped talking and both his hands shot up to his throat. "Can't… can… can't breathe."

Goh rushed to Mannen who on the ground. Hands still clutching his throat. "Mannen. Mannen. What's wrong? Are you-" Before Goh could finish, Shin fell to the ground. "Shin, step… Shin?" Shin was collapsed on the bed. "Hajime. Go get Hayate. Go now. Hajime? No. Not you too." Hajime was falling to the ground. "No Hajime. Go. Leave the… ugh." Goh's hands went to his throat. "Oh, no. I can't breathe. What's happening?" Goh fell to the ground unconscious.

"Good night, Leafe Knights. Pleasant dreams." Said a voice somewhere in the room.


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: I guess I've should've been doing this. But I don't own Pretear. And I don't own the characters. No matter how much I wish it I don't. Bummer!

* * *

Author Note: Thanks for the reviews and I really apologize that the last chapter was way to short. So I promise this chapter will be longer. How much… I don't know. We'll see I guess.

* * *

It was three thirty in the morning, Kei and Sasame were conducting their search. "Sasame have you found anything?" Kei asked, not really knowing what they were looking for. Just to look like he was doing something, Kei would poke his blonde head behind trashcans, dumpsters, trees, but other than that he kept glancing at his watch.

"No, but keep looking." Sasame and Kei were walking through parks, and side streets looking for the slightest sight of leafe decreasing or any activity from the Princess of Darkness. "What time are you going to head to the hospital?"

"I was thinking at about five. Maybe four. Depends when I feel like it."

"You should be more organized."

"I guess I should, or I might start acting like Goh. That's scary."

"Well, if you want you can start to head over now. When you get there, send Goh, Mannen, and the others to help me."

"Okay. I bet you anything they'll all be sleeping."

"We'll see."

* * *

When Kei reached the hospital room, it was still dark, but he could make out the figure on the bed to be Himeno. He started to walk to the bed. "Where are those guys? Well, at least Himeno still has her head on her ne- Ow. What was…?" Kei looked down to see what he stepped on, and found an unconscious Shin. He dropped to the ground, and took Shin in his arms. "Shin? Shin? Are you okay wake up." He was shaking Shin furiously, then his eyes fell upon Mannen. Then on Goh who's hands were still over his throat, and finally to Hajime. His eyes couldn't help but drift from one person to another. "Oh no. What happened here?"

"Kei is that you?" Kei looked from one unconscious body to the next looking for the one talking. Who is it? Who is it? Was the only thing going through his mind. "Kei, it's me. Come here."

"Hey. If you haven't noticed, it's dark in here. I don't know which 'me' you are."

"Hajime. It's me, Hajime. Go get Sasame." Kei ran up to Hajime.

"Why? What the hell happened here Hajime. Don't you dare close your eyes on me. I getting you out of here." Kei picked up Hajime, and was about to leave with him in his arms, till Hajime spoke again.

"No leave me here. You have to leave now without me."

"Why? Why are you the only one still awake? Why are the others unconscious? Why aren't you answering my questions?"

"I didn't touch Himeno, or anyone that has touched her. You have to leave now. This virus can travel through the air. Leave now."

"Those you have touched Himeno? I touched Shin. Did he touch Himeno?"

"Yes."

" Then I'll be unconscious too."

"Then go!"

"What about Himeno's family?"

"I think it only targets Leafe Knights. Or the doctors would also be infected"

"Then this isn't an ordinary virus."

"No it's not. So go and warn Sasame."

Kei hesitated for a second, but then placed Hajime on the chair by the window. "I'll be back with Sasame. I promise." With that, Kei left the room.

"Hah! I know you will. Three knights down, one infected about to go to one more. That just leaves Hayate. Hayate will be infected soon enough. Good job Hajime. Goh, Mannen, Shin learn from your friend here. Hm, you Leafe Knights do interest me. Some look stronger or weaker than they really are, but you can't fight this virus. Right?"

The answer not only came from Hajime, but also from the girl lying on the bed. "Yes, Mistress Takako."

* * *

Sasame was in a park that him and Kei checked earlier that morning. "Sasame! Sasame" Sasame looked up from the ground to find Kei in front of him. "Sasame! Cover your nose and mouth in case I'm infected."

"What? Kei what are you talking about? Cover my mouth? Infected? What? Calm down."

Kei took Sasame's sleeve and placed it over Sasame's nose and mouth. "Himeno's virus knocked out Goh and the others. Hajime is actually semi-conscious. It travels through touch and air, but stronger by touch. I've come to warn you. I've been infected. I touched Shin and Hajime so I had to warn you. Warn Hayate. I'm going to go back to the ho… the hos… I… I ca… I can't breathe." Sasame went to catch the falling Kei, but Kei pushed him away. "Go… Go warn Hay… I'll go.. Hospital." After that, Kei left making his way to the hospital. Leaving Sasame trying to digest what he just heard.

"I don't know what's going on, but I bet the answers are at the hospital." Sasame looked at his watch, then at the sky. "Hayate won't be going to the hospital anytime soon. I'll get my answers, before I go warn Hayate."

* * *

Sasame was in front of the hospital were Himeno was staying at. "Well, might as well see what's going on."

* * *

When Sasame arrived in the room, his sleeve was covering his nose and mouth so he wouldn't be infected, but to his surprise, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Goh was sitting on a chair by the window, and 'the three' were playing with each other. "Hi Sasame! Where's Kei?" asked Goh raising his hand in a friendly wave.

"Kei said, I thought. Kei should be here."

"Well, I haven't seen him. Mannen, have you seen Kei?"

"No."

"How about you two? Have you seen Kei?"

Hajime and Shin turned to Goh, and answered in unison. "Nope."

"But Kei said he spoke to you, Hajime. He said… virus… infected. He said that you four were infected with a virus. And he made his way back here."

"Virus? Infected? I don't know what you're talking about. The only person here infected with a virus is Himeno."

"Oh… then I guess I don't have to warn Hayate. I wonder why Kei said all those things. He even made sure I wouldn't get infected."

Sasame was surprised that Goh's eyes widen, and the little ones turn to stare at him. "Kei did what?"

"Nothing. Just made sure I wasn't infected with the virus he was talking about. Nothing that important right?"

"Right? But if it's not important, why do you still have your sleeve covering your nose?"

"No reason. I'll go continue my search."

"Hold it Sasame. I know you're smarter than this. I know you're just putting on an act. What gave it away?"

Sasame turned back around, keeping a straight face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do. Shin?"

"He's not infected, sir."

"That's what I thought. Mannen, Hajime, you now what to do." Mannen and Hajime started to walk up to Sasame.

"I really should go back to the search. Help me out, when Kei relieves you from the watch. Never know when the Princess of Darkness will attack right?"

"Right. Like right now huh?" Mannen and Hajime took hold of one of Sasame's arms each, and pulled them down. "Now what gave it away?"

Sasame let out a sigh." I heard you command Hajime and Mannen to put Kei in the closet over there." He nodded to the closet that was near Himeno's bed. "And I can hear him breathing."

"Oh. Should've figured. You have the sensitive ears, but we can't leave you uninfected."

"Shouldn't I be infected now? Not only am I in contact with Hajime and Mannen, but I'm breathing the air now."

"That's true. But we want to experiment something." Goh finally rose from the seat, and walked over to Himeno's bed. "Miss Himeno do you want to try it on him before Hayate?"

Himeno sat up on her bed. "Yes. Lets try." Himeno let out a menacing chuckle. "If it works, Mistress Takako will be pleased. Himeno walked up to Sasame, and took hold of his face.

"Well, at least I didn't go to warn Hayate. He's still uninfected."

"That's unfortunately true, but neither were you. You didn't give Kei too much credit in the brains department. But Hayate being uninfected is what he had planned. We were worried that Kei would tell you to warn him, but luckily for us you didn't."

"Hayate won't fall for you plans."

"Maybe not, but you won't have a say in it." With that comment Himeno placed her lips on Sasame's. She quickly pulled apart, and Sasame instantly fell unconscious. "Hopefully it'll have the affect we want."

Goh looked at her. "Ma'am. What if it doesn't?"

"Then, depending on the affect, we might have to kill him." Himeno walked to the window at stared out into the sky. "Six down. Hayate, you're alone. Just like you left Mistress Takako. You're alone."

* * *

Author note: Wow! See longer chapter just like I promised!


	4. Chapter IV

* * *

Chapter IV 

Hayate sat on Himeno's bed waiting for a response from Sasame. He couldn't get the conversation that he had with him earlier out of his head. He never should've let him go all by himself.

* * *

Half an Hour Earlier 

Sasame was in front of the hospital were Himeno was staying at. "Well, might as well see what's going on." He was about to go inside till he turned around to be confronted by Hayate.

"Sasame? What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be looking for signs of the Princess of Darkness?"

"I was till Kei came back saying he was infected. Have you talked to Himeno's parents?"

"No. I left before they woke up, and they didn't come back home till every late at night."

"Good. Don't go near them. Don't even go in the same room as them. In fact, stay in Himeno's room, I'll go back there when I return. Always keep a sleeve over your mouth, and whatever you do avoid contact with them."

"Sasame… you're not making any sense. Why don't you explain?"

* * *

Hayate glanced around the room going over everything Sasame told him about the virus. "Goh, Kei, Mannen, Hajime, and Shin are infected. Maybe even Sasame now. And Himeno. She just collapsed that day. What could've happened?" Hayate's thoughts were just scattered all over the place, but the one thing that stayed in his mind was that they needed a cure and fast before he was infected as well.

* * *

Sasame slowly opened his eyes, and at the sight on darkness he just kept blinking till he noticed where he was. He was inside the closet where the threw Kei in earlier. Before he started to stand up, he noticed he wasn't alone. Everybody else was in there too. Even Kei was standing up. Sasame knew Kei was now infected as well, but the question going through his mind was why he wasn't infected. Sure he wondered why he wasn't infected, but he wasn't going to stay to ask why. Sasame heard voices just outside the door, so he knew why they were all in there. The didn't want the doctors to see them. This was his only chance. Just before Shin could get the other's attention Sasame threw his sleeve over his nose, and shot out of the closet. "Uh… hi Doctor?" 

"Doctor Kashino. And who might you be?"

"I'm Himeno's boyfriend. I didn't want to leave her here all alone through the night so I hid in the closet and obviously fell asleep. I'm terribly sorry, but I'm late for work."

"Get out of here. I won't report you this time, but if you stay over night again I'll call security on you . Got it?"

"Yes sir." Sasame gave the doctor a wave goodbye, walked into the hallway, and made his way to Himeno's house to see Hayate.

* * *

Sorry that this one is short. Very short. I promise I'll write more next time, but right now I have to go. 


	5. Chapter V

Author Note: Sorry for kinda dropping off the face of this earth, but I've been really busy, but I'm back… for some time. Well, thanks to you all that reviewed, and thanks, but not as much, to those of you who read but didn't review. I'm just glad people are reading my fic. Well, I should continue.

* * *

Disclaimer: This may come to a surprise to you but I don't own Pretear, or any characters. Not even the doctor in the last chapter, but when I rule the world this information won't mean a thing. laughs manically

* * *

Chapter V

In Himeno's hospital room, the doctor had left without a word to the patient. When gone Goh and the other's in the closet stepped out. Goh lead up against the window, "Mistress Takako, the experiment was a failure. Sasame was not infected permanently." Goh's voice was stern.

"In fact, my Mistress," Shin stood in front of Hajime near the closet doorframe, "Miss Himeno's kiss made him immune to the virus."

Himeno sat up from her bed and turned towards Shin. "Is that correct? How can he be immune?"

Shin showed no sign of fear or doubt towars the infected Pretear. "Yes ma'am. I didn't sense any infection. I didn't even sense a shadow of ability to be infected."

Himeno took hold of her water glass that was on her nightstand and threw it towards the little blonde boy, but nearly hitting the silver haired Mannen that stood right next to her bed, in the way of the firing view of Shin. "Calm down Himeno." The voice came from nowhere, yet it seem to be everywhere when it sounded. "I expected something like this to happen."

Kei, who was leaning against the shut closet door, nodded. "It does make sense Mistress. Himeno is the Princess of the light. Your kiss should have an opposite affect. Your kiss should infect the victim perma-"

Takako's voice was filled with anger. "I know that you fool! I knew that. Hayate will be mine. He will always be mine."

* * *

Hayate watched the clock tick in Himeno's room. Tick tock, tick tock for the past two hours. "Sasame… he's probably infected now too."

"I don't think so, but I'm not exactly sure why."

The voice came from the balcony behind him. Hayate spun to face the Leafe Knight of sound. "Sasame? What happened? Are… are you… are you infected too?"

"Like I said before I don't think so. I was when Hajime and Mannen took hold of me. I remember how that felt. I started having complications with breathing, and started to see the room spin, but then Himeno rose out of her bed, and-"

"Himeno woke up? Is she safe? Is she…"

"She's not herself. But continuing she kissed me, it seemed like something left me, and I passed out. Next thing I knew, I was in the closet with Kei, Goh, and the other three perfectly fine."

Hayate looked at Sasame. "How do I know you're telling the truth? You might be infected right now."

"Well if I am, you'd be infected too. You're not covering your mouth like I told you. And if you were infected, by now you'd have trouble breathing by now, but you're fine aren't you."

"Yes."

"Then lets come up with something to save everyone."

* * *

I know it's not as long as I implied it would be, but it is longer. I'm cooking now so I'll continue another time.


	6. Chapter VI

A/N: Hey hey! Sorry for not updating this sooner, but unfortunately I didn't know how to continue this story. So thanks to boredom doing my SAT I was able to sit and think about it, and I believe I came up with a good way to continue this fic. Hope you like it.

* * *

Disclaimer: This may came as a surprise to you (or not is you read my disclaimers) but I don't own Pretear. I know it's so sad and shocking. But it's the true so not suing. Deal?

* * *

Chapter VI

Sasame was finishing up his experience with the Princess of Disaster, and the controlled Leafe Knights. Hayate, who sat upon Himeno's bed, placed his face in his hands. "So what you're saying is that the kiss from Himeno cured you?" Sasame nodded. "Then if she is the Princess of Light, the Princess of Disaster could…"

Sasame again nodded. "Yes I'm afraid so. A kiss from the Princess of Disaster would have a permanent infection of the virus. I believe this is another plot to get with you Hayate, so you should be extra cautious of the Princess of Disaster's movements. We don't want her to sneak you a kiss."

Hayate removed his face from their resting-place. "Sasame? If a kiss from Himeno permanently cures a knight, then how do we permanently cure Himeno?"

"Hayate… to tell you the true, I don't think there is a way. I think that we just need to fine out how she was infected, free her from the Princess of Disaster, and keep from getting infected once again."

Hayate stood up. "Well if that's it, we should hurry. I don't know about you, but this silence was nice for awhile, but I need all the yelling and chaos from the others."

Sasame's smile rose. "I guess you're right. Are you sure you want to lose the silence so soon?" Hayate looked up towards the ceiling and nodded. "Then it's final. Lets go."

* * *

Himeno was standing in front of the window when Sasame and Hayate gazed up at her from the streets below. "Mistress Takako, Sasame and Hayate are finally here."

A dark figure walked up to behind Himeno and peered over her shoulder. "Good. I was getting worried that they wouldn't be coming. But since I have you Miss Pretear, I shouldn't have doubted that Hayate wouldn't have come."

Goh and the other infected Leafe Knights stood behind them. "What shall we do Mistress?" Asked Kei.

"Hide. Himeno, you know what to do. Let's get ready to greet our guests.

* * *

Sasame and Hayate stared up at Himeno and the Princess of Disaster as they walked away from the window. Sasame looked towards Hayate, " I'll draw Goh and the others away, you need to make yourself immune to the virus."

Hayate started to blush. "You mean I have to ki… kis… kiss Himeno?"

"Hayate. Stop acting like a fifth grader. Keep an eye open. They must have something planned, but you won't get very far if you have only one hand because the other one's covering your mouth."

"I understand Sasame, but…"

"But what?"

"You've never been hit by Himeno. She's gonna be pissed."

Sasame and Hayate entered Himeno's hospital room. Sasame was the first to speak. "I know you all are still in here. Now, if you don't want to cause a big disturbance come out, and let's fight."

Kei walked out of the closet. "Ah, but you don't want to fight you friends do you?"

Sasame looked positively serious. "You're not my friends."

"That hurts but fine. But it'll just be me."

Sasame lifted up his hand that gleamed a beautiful silver. "I don't think so. All of you. You, Goh, Mannen, all. I'm the Knight of Sound. A big noise coming form a patience's room is pretty suspicious."

Kei let out a little chuckle. "I guess you're right Sasame. Fine. We'll do it your way, but Hayate stays." Sasame gave a suspicious look, but agreed. Goh, and the three small Leafe Knights exited the closet, and they all left the room.

Hayate walked up to Himeno's bed. Himeno sat up. "Hmmm. Trying to get a secret kiss Hayate? Naughty, naughty. You know you should never kiss a girl, especially a sick one. You might get sick as well."

Hayate leapt back from the bed. "Himeno?? I should've guessed this would've been harder."

"That's right since I'm now following with dark energy." A blast went straight for Hayate, but he easily evaded. "You and Sasame might've thought you had everything planned, but we just needed you to stay in this room long enough for you to get infected." Hayate knew she was right. He could feel his breathing beginning to be unsteady, and uneasy. He knew he had to kiss her soon. Hayate evaded more shots, and started heading towards the bed. When he was in front of Himeno, he said a little apology and landed his lips upon hers. Hayate fell to the floor unconscious. "Mmm. Hayate, a kiss from you is just as sweet as thought it would be. Just like I hope for." Himeno stepped out of the closet, revealing the person upon the bed was non other than the Princess of Disaster.

* * *

Again I apologize for updating so late. ::Bows:: Sorry. 


	7. Chapter VII

A/N: I'm sorry again for updating sooooooo late. Aagh! I don't deserve to be a fanfiction authoress. I'm sorry:Deeply bows: My deepest apologies reveiwer- sama' s!

* * *

Disclaimer: Yea, yea. Same thing from the chapters before. I'M SORRY!

* * *

Chapter VII

Himeno smiled at the imposter upon the bed. "Congratulations Miss Takako. You finally have the Leafe Knight of wind all to yourself, nothing can save him."

The Princess of Disaster on the bed looked up from Hayate to Himeno. Well, I'm not entirely sure about that. You still might have a chance of saving him. Like all the other Leafe Knights." She slid off the bed and started walking towards Himeno backing her into the window. "So, if you're out of the way, all I have to worry about is Sasame, and he won't be able to do anything with you dead anyway. Goodbye Pretear." With that said Takako gave Himeno a little push, and Himeno went out the window behind her. "Oh yea. Might as well let you die as yourself. Can't have anybody from my team dying."

* * *

Himeno rapidly blinked her eyes as she noticed she was falling out of the window. "Oh no!" Everything Himeno had done while she was under the Princess of Disaster's control still remained in her head. She silently apologized to all the Leafe Knights for her actions. As she was falling, rapidly heading towards the ground, the one thing that never left her mind was what had happened to Hayate. And that was her last apology flowing from her lips.

* * *

Sasame, Kei and the others were at the park right across the street from the hospital. He was having his trouble fighting five people at once, not to mention they were all once his friends. He headed towards Goh who just got slammed to a tree, when he noticed something fall from a window. "That's Miss Himeno's room." He focused all his power to hear what was happening in the room right across the street. As the object got closer to the ground below, he heard a slight. 'I'm sorry Hayate.' "Himeno!"

He knocked all the other Knights away from him. Sasame rushed to where Himeno was. "Himeno preat with me!"

She opened her eyes to see the Leafe Knight of Sound in front of her. "Sasame." She let out a sigh, and took hold of his hand transforming her into the Sound Pretear. She landed softly upon the ground. "Thank you Sasame." She quickly started to blush.

_What is it, Himeno?_

"Sasame… did I really kiss you?"

Took a few seconds to answer. _Yes. But there's no time for that. We have to get Hayate, and save the other Leafe Knights in the park. _

Himeno gazed down at the ground. "Hayate is now permanently under the Princess of Disaster's control. She tricked him into kissing her. That's why I was pushed out of the window. She needed to make sure there was no way of saving him."

_So we still have a chance. First thing's first. Lets save Kei and the others. _

"Where are they? In the park?"

"No. Right behind you Pretear." Said an angered Mannen.

* * *

I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll trying to update sooner! 


End file.
